The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to a notebook computer with an LCD monitor capable of rotation beside a host.
Notebook computers often have reduced size due to considerations of portability. The size of an LCD monitor is reduced corresponding to the reduced size of the notebook computer. An additional and relatively large monitor can often be connected to the notebook computer in residence or offices, serving as an operating interface. Accordingly, the LCD monitor of the notebook computer is often unused in residence or offices.
Moreover, enhanced windows-based operating systems often provide function for multiple monitors. Thus, connecting other monitors to a notebook computer with an LCD monitor in a more convenient manner is increasingly critical.
Hence, there is a need for an improved notebook computer in which an LCD monitor is capable of detachable rotation with respect to a host. When additional monitors are connected to the host or multiple monitors are used, the LCD monitor can rotate to one side of the host, facilitating operation thereof.